


The Comic-Con Incident

by raimykeller



Series: Kryptonite [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Actor Derek Hale, Actor Stiles, Alternate Universe - Actors, Comic-Con, Established Relationship, Famous Derek, Famous Sterek, Famous Stiles, Frottage, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-08 14:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raimykeller/pseuds/raimykeller
Summary: Stiles and Derek are actors on the same show, but secret boyfriends in real life. What happens when Stiles accidentally spills the beans at Comic-Con?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I saw [ this ask ](http://imagine-sterek.tumblr.com/post/165988629928/have-you-seen-a-clip-where-dylan-and-posey-were-at) on the awesome [ imagine-sterek ](http://imagine-sterek.tumblr.com/) tumblr and I immediately wanted to write something.
> 
> "Have you seen a clip where Dylan and Posey were at Comic Con and they call Tyler and put him on loud speaker? How about a Sterek AU for that? Like, Stiles attending Comic Con and an audience ask him about his future project with Derek so he call Derek who was in Europe and Derek didn't know he was on speaker so he just answer the call like he normally do, which is with the softest voice and say "Hey baby".. And Stiles just freeze and the crowd goes absolutely crazy and Derek whisper "oh God" - Z"
> 
> \--  
> For the TV Show, Derek is Clark Kent/Superman, Stiles is photo-journalist James (Jimmy) Olsen. I imagine their relationship a lot like how it was portrayed on Supergirl, but, you know, MORE ;)

Stiles wasn’t having a great morning.

He was exhausted. He had done interviews all day yesterday and had spent most of the night on the phone with Derek definitely not making small talk.

He had overslept and barely made it to the current panel on time, his publicist Lydia glaring at him as she handed him coffee. He wasn’t the least bit sorry, though, he grinned behind the paper cup. Worth it.

So that’s his excuse for the events that were soon to follow.

The panel for his show, Welcome to The Planet, included the core four characters to Derek Hale’s Clark Kent/Superman: Braeden Hunter (Lois Lane), Jackson Whittemore (Pete Ross), Bobby Finstock (Perry White), and Stiles Stilinski (James Olsen). The show was a new spin on the age-old story of Superman, revolving mostly around Clark’s job at the Daily Planet.

Critics and fans loved the show, and, while he was only supposed to be a supporting cast member, Stiles found himself becoming the fan favorite and quickly getting promoted to series regular. Viewers loved the chemistry between his character and Derek’s, and they were lucky to have showrunners that played off that dynamic. There was even speculation of them forgoing the traditional Clark/Lois relationship at some point in the next season.

Of course, Derek’s whereabouts were the first thing Stiles was asked that morning.

“Derek really wanted to be here, but unfortunately other obligations have him in London today. He wanted me to pass on a message, though,” Stiles said, fumbling for his phone and scrolling through all the (inappropriate) messages to find what he was looking for. Wow, he thought, we sext A LOT.

Finally, he gave up. “You know what, I’m just going to call him,” he said, and hit call before he even thought about it, while the screams of fans filled his ears. He automatically put the phone on speaker when the call began and held it up to the mic.

The call finally picked up, and Derek’s sultry voice rang out loud and clear for everyone and their mother to hear.

“Hey, Baby. Didn’t get enough of me four hours ago?”

If Stiles thought the first screams were loud, they were nothing compared to the absolute insanity that happened next.

Stiles was completely frozen. His heart was racing and his mind was in overdrive.

He pulled the phone up to his ear, thankfully taking it off speaker, to hear Derek speaking to him, “Stiles? What’s going on? What’s all that screaming?”

“I, uh, I’m going to have to call you back.” Stiles hung up before Derek could say another word. He looked off the stage to see Lydia drop her head into her hands.

What have I done, he thought miserably.

Braeden, bless her soul, took over from there, calming down the crowd and asking for more question. The rest of the cast and creators helped to deflect questions from Stiles, and after another agonizing hour, he was finally free.

“Come with me,” Lydia barked at him as soon as he made it backstage. She led him to a private room and closed and locked the door.

“Well that was… interesting.”

“Lydia, I am so sorry-” he started, but she held up her hand.

“I’m not the one you should be apologizing to,” she said, looking at him pointedly.

He nodded and pulled out his phone again. She rested her hand on his shoulder for a moment before she left the room.

“It’s going to be fine, Stiles.”

When Derek picked up this time, it was with a gruff, “Am I on speaker?”

Stiles completely broke down. He couldn’t stop the tears that ran down his face or the sob that tore from his lips.

“I am so sorry, Derek. I don’t- I wasn’t-”

“Stiles, baby, calm down. Breathe for me, okay? Listen to my voice and breathe.”

Stiles took a few more shaky breaths and sniffled, “please don’t hate me. Please don’t leave me.”

“Oh my god, Stiles no, I’m not going to leave you. And I could never hate you. I love you, remember? It’s going to be okay.”

“It’s not, I’ve ruined everything. I knew you wanted to keep us a secret but-”

“Wait,” Derek interrupted, “who said I wanted to keep us a secret?”

“Well, I thought, you know, when Peter said… you’ve never been public about your relationships and he told me you wouldn’t want to tell the media about us because of your privacy and you would break up with me if I ever made you ashamed to be with me-”

“Please, never listen to a word my asshole uncle says again, Stiles. We really should have talked about this a year ago,” Derek huffed. “When you never pushed to do anything in public with me, I just assumed you didn’t want people to know either. Believe me when I say I will never, ever be ashamed to be with you. I love you so much, Stiles.”

Stiles couldn’t stop the smile that spread over his face, “I love you, too, Der. I don’t care who knows. I just wish I didn’t force this, I wish we could have done it on our terms, after discussing it properly.”

“It’s okay, babe. Really. I called Lydia when you hung up, and she’s drafting a statement for us right now.”

“So we’re really doing this.”

“Oh yeah, there’s no way you’re getting rid of me now. Think of how the fans will react! We have to keep them happy by staying together forever.”

Stiles laughed, “I actually like the sound of that.”

Derek’s breath hitched almost imperceptibly. “Me, too, Stiles. Me, too.”

All things considered, Stiles thought happily, this wasn’t such a bad day after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles leaves Comic-Con and goes straight to London.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few of you asked for a continuation so of course I had to! There's a little sexy times in here now, too, but don't judge me too harshly as I've never written the smut before!

As soon as Stiles was done for the day at Comic-Con, he asked Lydia to book the next non-stop flight to London. He had some time off until filming started again, and if they were going to finally release a public statement about their relationship, Stiles certainly wasn't going to be halfway across the world from Derek when it happened. 

13 hours and a quick cab ride later, Stiles was knocking on the door to Derek's hotel room and collapsing into his boyfriend's arms. 

They stood there for a few long minutes, silently embracing, the door wide open and Stiles still clutching his pillow in one hand. Derek pulled back and reached around Stiles to push the door closed before cupping Stiles' neck to pull him into a fierce kiss. 

Stiles tossed his pillow vaguely in the direction of the bed and pulled his backpack off his shoulders. 

"I don't want to stop kissing you," Stiles said in between presses of lips. "But I've been in public transportation for like a whole day and I feel really gross right now."

Derek laughed into the next kiss. "It's a good thing the shower is big enough for two then."

They barely managed to disentangle themselves from each other in order to disrobe and climb into the stall, not even waiting for the water to warm up enough before Derek had Stiles plastered up against the wall, rolling his hips against Stiles' in a way that made Stiles' toes curl. 

They made out and moved against each other insatiably. Stiles ran his hands down Derek's back, appreciating the smooth curve of his ass, before slipping a finger between his cheeks to lightly rub over Derek's hole, the way he knew would have Derek reduced to a puddle in moments. 

It only took a couple more thrusts against Stiles' hip for Derek to bite a moan into Stiles' shoulder and come.

"Kiss me," Stiles groaned, taking himself in hand and moaning his own release into Derek's mouth. 

Neither moved as they came down from their highs, chests heaving against each other. Derek reached for his shampoo, squirting some into his hand, and lathering it into Stiles' hair. Stiles closed his eyes and relaxed into Derek's ministrations, letting his boyfriend clean them both up and rinse off the soap.

Only after they dried off and pulled on some boxers did Stiles remember the events that led him here. 

"Derek, I really am sorry -" Stiles started, but Derek quieted him with a finger to his lips. 

"No more apologizing, babe. You have nothing to be sorry for." Derek took Stiles' hand and pulled him over to the bed, gesturing him to lay down. Derek climbed in behind Stiles, leaned over and kissed him slow and deep, before arranging their bodies so that Stiles was the little spoon. 

Stiles lay awake and content to listen as Derek's breathing evened out, content to revel in the warm body pressed against his back, content to forget about real life for as long as he could. Soon, he too succumbed to sleep. 

\--

Stiles woke with a start, momentarily forgetting where he was. He shook off the fog of sleep to realize the hotel phone was ringing. Derek was still fast asleep beside him, so he reached over and answered with a rasping, sleepy voice. 

"Oh, good, so you are alive then," Lydia said with false cheerfulness. "I wasn't at all worried when you wouldn't answer your phone for the past 12 hours."

Stiles squinted in confusion, "What time is it?" 

"Well, it's midnight here in Cali, so that'd make it around 8 am in London."

"We... we were asleep." 

"I gathered," Lydia said sarcastically. "Well I'll let you get back to that, I just thought you'd like to know I put your official joint statement out on the wires. It'll be breaking news in a few hours."

"Thanks, Lyds. For everything."

"Call me if you need me. And answer your phone once in awhile."

"I will," Stiles chuckled softly. 

"One more thing, Stiles. Stay off Twitter for now. Just enjoy your vacation. You don't need to read any of the reactions or deal with any of that right now."

"I won't, I promise."

"You do have my permission to post on Instagram later. Something along the lines of "thanks for your support." The fans would like that. But that's all! I'm not saving your ass from anymore awkward sexual innuendos. I'm serious, Mieczyslaw-"

"Hey, whoa, that was uncalled for," Stiles interrupted. "I solemnly swear no more inappropriate phone calls while I'm on speakerphone, god, Lydia. I'm hanging up now, you made me wake up my sleeping angel of a boyfriend."

With a cackle and a "bye" from Lydia, Stiles hung up the phone and looked at Derek apologetically. 

"Sorry for waking you up," he said, leaning to place a kiss on Derek's forehead. "Lydia wanted to let me know the news will be breaking soon."

Derek hummed. "Are you okay?"

"Of course!" Stiles exclaimed, scooting back down on the bed to get face to face with Derek. He wrapped an arm around Derek's waist. "I'm ready for anything with you."

Derek smiled, "Me, too. 

"You should take me on a fun date today, you know, to celebrate."

"I should, huh."

"Yep," Stiles drawled, yawning and snuggling closer to Derek. "Maybe a boat ride. We are a ship now, you know."

Derek hummed. "Fitting," he whispered into Stiles' hair, eyes slipping closed.

"But first we sleep some more."

Derek didn't answer; he was already snoring. 

\--

They do end up taking a boat ride, just like Stiles wanted. 

A year later, Stiles proposes during their panel at Comic-Con. Derek can’t stop laughing, but manages to say “yes.” It’s the best day of Stiles’ life.


End file.
